Pénombre
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: Reprise de la fiction de Bonokor. Harry a un jumeau. Quand Voldemort les attaque, il ne tue pas les parents, et rend Harry aveugle. Harry est le vrai survivant, mais tout le monde croit que c'est son jumeau.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, à Grodric's Hollow, dans la maison des Potter, Bastien et Harry Potter, deux jumeaux de 1 an, jouaient ensemble, sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents.

Enfin... à y regarder de plus près, Harry se faisait embêter par Bastien. Tout à coup, une explosion retentit et un rire suraigu se fit entendre.

- LILY ! C'EST VOLDEMORT ! Hurla James, VA TE CACHER EN HAUT AVEC LES JUMEAUX !

Lily monta vite dans la chambre des jumeaux, et se mit devant le lit dans lequel elle avait mis Harry et Bastien.

Elle entendit une deuxième explosion, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, des sorts fuser, des paroles étouffées, et un autre "pop" de transplanage.

Elle sortit, risquant le tout pour le tout, et découvrit avec stupeur Albus Dumbledore et son mari côte à côte se serrant la main.

Les deux hommes lui racontèrent comment le directeur avait transplané à temps, prévenu par une de ses alarmes, et comment ,à la vue de Dumbledore, Voldemort s'était enfui.

- C'est étrange, dit Dumbledore, il ne devrait pas partir comme ça s'il est venu dans le but d'accomplir la prophétie.

Aussitôt après, ils entendirent un bruit dans la chambre des jumeaux, et tous montèrent précipitamment. Voldemort était là, en train de lancer son avada kedavra. Lily récita à toute vitesse un sort très ancien qu'elle avait vu dans un livre et le lança sur les jumeaux. Quand le sort noir arriva près des jumeaux, il rebondit et fonça sur Voldemort sauf un petit filet, qui atteignit Harry de plein fouet. Voldemort disparut aussitôt laissant derrière lui un petit tourbillon de magie noire.

- C'est Bastien, dit aussitôt Dumbledore, c'est lui le Survivant, ça ne peut pas être Harry, il est devenu aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ?! Cria Lily, déchaînée. On s'en fiche de cette prophétie ! Ce sont tous les deux nos enfants !

- Mais, il faut écarter Harry, il pourrait gêner Bastien...

- Jamais ! C'est mon enfant, je les aime autant tous les deux ! Répliqua aussitôt Lily.

- Lily, ma chérie... dit James d'une petite voix dans le but de calmer Lily.

- NON NON ET NON, JE LE GARDE, PAS QUESTION DE L'ABANDONNER COMME UN VULGAIRE CHIEN, C'EST MON FILS ET JE LE GARDE ! Continua Lily.

- Très bien, répondit calmement Dumbledore, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on sera tous morts.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas : on ne peut pas se plaindre quand on est mort. Dit James sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait.

Mais aucun ne se doutait de ce qui allait passer bien plus tard...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Voila j'ai choisis de reprendre la fiction car je me disais que c'étais dommage qu'une fiction soit perdu d'autan plus que j'ai adoré le 1er chapitre. J'éspére que vous apprecirez la suite de la fiction

voila bonne lecture

7 ans plus tard

Harry et Bastien étaient âgés maintenant de 8 ans, nous étions le 31 juillet.

"-James tu as vu Harry? demanda Lily, tout le monde va arriver pour la fête et je ne le trouve pas.

-Je sais pas, lui répondit James, il passe son temps dans la bibliothèque normalement. Je me demande pourquoi, la moitié des livres il ne peut pas les lire.

-James, ne dis pas ça, il essaie de te rendre fier malgré son handicap mais toi tu ne vois que Bastien !

-Finalement Albus avait raison. répliqua James, Nous aurions dû écarter Harry de Bastien, il ne fait que créer des tensions dans la maison.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, cria Lily, jamais je n'abandonnerai mon fils !"

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit vers la bibliothèque.

"-Harry chéri tu es là? appela Lily

-Oui maman, répondit Harry

-Que fais-tu?

-Je lis ce livre, j'arrive à le comprendre ; je passe mes doigts dessus et je comprends.

-Il faut descendre, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

-Maman je suis vraiment obligé de venir? demanda Harry, tout le monde n'en a que pour Bastien. Papa ne me voit même pas !

-Mon chéri c'est faux, lui répondit sa mère, Remus est la pour toi et moi aussi. Ecoute je sais que tu penses que ton père ne t'aime pas mais c'est faux il t'aime ; seulement il ne réalise pas encore combien tu es un petit garçon intelligent et doué.

-Mais Bastien va encore se moquer de moi avec Ron !lui dit Harry, S'il te plait je peux rester là ? En plus ce livre est passionnant.

-Bien. Si tu veux nous rejoindre tu sais où se trouve le salon."

Elle se leva et embrassa Harry sur le front puis prit la direction du salon ; quand elle arriva la cheminée crépita et deux hommes apparurent. L'un était châtain avec des yeux couleur ambre, nommé Remus Lupin tandis que le second avait de beaux cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules avec de magnifiques yeux gris, nommé Sirius Black.

"-Salut tout le monde ! Cria Sirius

-Bonjour dit Remus

-Oncle Sirius, Oncle Remus ! cria Bastien

-Hey mini terreur ! Joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! Déjà 9 ans tu grandis vite ! lui dit Sirius

-Salut Bastien. Où est mon filleul? demanda Remus

-Dans la bibliothèque soupira Lily, il ne veut pas descendre il préfère rester tout seul, il ne se sent pas à sa place ici.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant capricieux dit James, et toi tu cèdes à tous ses désirs !

-Si seulement son père faisait attention à lui, répondit Lily avec hargne, et si son frère ne se moquait pas de lui avec ses copains, peut-être voudrait-il être avec nous pour fêter ses 9 ans."

Alors que James allait répondre, la cheminée crépita de nouveau.

"-RON ! hurla Bastien

-Bastien ! Joyeux anniversaire ! lui repondit Ron

-Merci viens on va dans le jardin ; on peut Papa?

-Bien sur mon ange tu peux y aller ; d'ailleurs nous y allons tous. Bonjour Molly, Arthur, comment allez-vous?

-Bonjour James nous allons bien, et votre famille?

-Tout le monde va bien. Si nous rejoignions les enfants dans le jardin ?

-Bien sûr allons-y.

-Excusez-nous Monsieur Potter...

-...nous voudrions savoir...

-... où se trouve Harry? demandèrent les jumeaux

-Dans la bibliothèque, vous pouvez le rejoindre si vous voulez leur répondit James

-Merci Monsieur Potter.

-Je vais aller le voir moi aussi dit Remus"

Les jumeaux et Remus se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où ils virent Harry plongé dans son livre.

"-Bonjour Remus, Fred, George leur dit Harry

-Whaaaa comment fais-tu...

-...pour reconnaitre...

-...les gens avant qu'ils parlent? "

Harry rit et leur dit :

"-Votre façon de marcher. Chaque personne a un bruit de pas différent ; celui de Remus est aussi léger que celui d'un félin tandis que le vôtre est plus lourd.

-Bravo mon grand Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci oncle Remus

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

-Merci les jumeaux

-Harry, tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous dans le jardin? demanda Remus, ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé.

-Ca ne me dit rien, soupira Harry, De toute façon personne ne remarquera mon absence.

-Harry, même si tu ne te mêles pas à la fête descends au moins dans le jardin prendre l'air, tu restes trop enfermé lui dit Remus, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

-Allez Harry on a de nouvelles inventions à tester on va rigoler...dit Fred

-...on te promet que tu ne regretteras pas de descendre termina George

-D'accord J'arrive"

Il referma son livre et d'un geste de la main il le fit s'envoler et se ranger à sa place puis se leva tandis que les trois autres le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

"'Harry tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ? demanda Remus

-Oui je pense que maman a dû s'en apercevoir mais elle m'en a jamais parlé.

-Tu sais que c'est difficile? Très peu de gens arrivent à le faire?

-Oui mais n'en parle pas s'il te plait, pareil pour vous les jumeau je vous en prie, sinon papa va encore dire que j'essaye de prendre la place de Bastien.

-Bien on ne dira rien. Allez venez on descend !"

Ils descendirent donc dans le jardin où se trouvait la famille Longdubat avec les Potter et les Weasley qui étaient arrivés entre temps tandis que plus loin les enfants jouaient.

"-Harry joyeux anniversaire ! dirent les invités

-Merci c'est gentil à vous.

-Puisque les enfants sont tous là si nous passions au gâteau ? proposa Lily

-Bonne idée ma chéri. lui dit James, LES ENFANTS, VENEZ ON VA MANGER LE GATEAU !"

Les enfants arrivèrent assez vite à côté des adultes, ils mangèrent le gâteau puis suivit l'heure des cadeaux. Une pile apparue devant Bastien puis une autre apparue devant Harry. Bastien commença il ouvrit un paquet assez long il découvrit un balai, mais pas n'importe lequel : un nimbus 2000, de la part de ses parents, puis il ouvrit une petite boîte carrée où il découvrit un bracelet en argent, un lion dessiné dessus de la part de Sirius et un poster dédicacé des Canons de Chudley. Le cadeau suivant fut un livre sur le Quidditch de la part des Weasley et enfin le dernier paquet il vit une montre de la part des Longdubat.

"-Merci tout le monde dit Bastien

-Allez Harry ouvre les tiens"

Harry ouvrit le 1er, il découvrit une guitare de la part de ses parents puis il ouvrit le suivant qui fut un bracelet en or avec un serpent s'enroulant autour du cou d'un lion de la part de Remus, un livre spécial pour aveugles sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la part de Sirius, un livre sur les potions toujours pour aveugles de la part des Longdubat et une montre de la part des Weasley.

"-Merci pour tous ces cadeaux !

-Papa, Maman je peux aller essayer mon balai ? demanda Bastien

-Bien sur vas-y et toi Harry tu ne veux pas essayer ta guitare? demanda Lily

-Non je préfère attendre un peu, je vais plutôt lire un peu.

-Bien comme tu veux."

Il se plongea dans son livre de potions et ne fit plus attention aux autres. 2h plus tard tout le monde partit sauf Sirius et Remus. Harry partit dans sa chambre mais il oublia son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans le salon. James appela Albus.

"-Albus, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur James il y a un problème avec Bastien? demanda Albus avec inquiétude

-Pas pour l'instant mais je voudrais discuter avec vous de son avenir justement.

-Bien j'arrive dit Albus "

La cheminée crépita et Albus apparut Harry arriva au salon au moment où Albus commença à parler, il écouta donc ce qui se disait.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Albus

-C'est à propos d'Harry je pense que nous aurions dû l'éloigner comme vous l'aviez dit, commença James, il crée des tensions, Lily et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous engueuler à cause de lui et je pense que cela nuira à Bastien

-Effectivement cela posera problème ; Bastien doit être élevé dans l'amour le plus pur, c'est cela le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas. S'il pose problème nous ferions en effet mieux de l'envoyer chez votre soeur Lily

-Chez Petunia? demanda Lily incrédule ; Elle déteste la magie ! Vous vous fichez de moi Albus c'est ça? Et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mon fils ; si James faisait attention à l'un comme à l'autre il n'y aurait pas de dispute !

-Mais enfin, c'est le Survivant Lily ! Harry n'est juste qu'un garçon normal et aveugle ; en plus Bastien a besoin qu'on lui montre que l'on l'aime, il doit être élevé dans l'amour le plus pur possible.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Remus, Harry est un enfant gentil et intelligent, comment peux-tu dire ça James ? Il est ta chair et ton sang et Survivant ou non Bastien n'a pas à être traité différemment !

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'Harry aille chez Petunia jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard dit Albus

-Je refuse c'est mon fils et il restera ici ! cria Lily

-Lily voyons il y va de la survie de notre monde lui dit Albus

-Je ne sacrifie pas mon fils pour le monde, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! leur hurla Lily

CLAC

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sirius

-La porte d'entrée, quelqu'un l'a claquée répondit James

-HARRY ! cria Lily"

Elle partit rapidement, monta les marches 2 par 2 et alla dans sa chambre ; elle vit que ses affaires n'étaient plus là, elle s'effondra sur le sol et entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Remus.

"-Lily dit Remus

-Il est parti, pleura Lily, il a dû nous entendre qu'est-ce qu'il va faire tout seul mon tout petit garçon ?

-Lily il sait utiliser la magie sans baguette, lui confia Remus, il va s'en sortir il est intelligent et on va le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas, viens on redescend."

Ils descendirent les escaliers et retournèrent dans le salon où James pris dans ses bras Lily qui se débâtit.

"-Lâche-moi c'est ta faute, il est parti ! hurla Lily, Je te jure si on ne le retrouve pas tu me le payeras James !

-Voyons Lily calmez-vous, lui dit Albus, je vais mettre l'Ordre à sa recherche il ne doit pas être loin on va le retrouver.


	3. note

Bonjour,

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt un sondage

Qui souhaité vous voir retrouver Harry?

Sachan que ses parents, Sirius, Remus et Albus ne sont pas compris dans les choix qui s'offrent à vous, cela ne peut pas non plus être un mangemort fidèle à Voldemort.

j'attends vos réponse qui m'aidera à me décidé sur ce choix de cette personne qui aura une grande place dans la fiction.

j'ai essayer de faire le moins de faute possible en utilisant un correcteur et un dictionnaire =) et merci de lire cette histoire malgré les fautes et j'ai aussi pris une correctrice suivant tous vos conseil encore merci a vous tous.

À bientôt

Attina


	4. Chapter 3

Salut me revoila avec le chapitre 3

Merci pour les reviews j'espére que cette fiction vous plait toujours

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry et Bastien fêtent leur neuvième anniversaire ; le soir Harry entend une conversation entre ses parents et Dumbeldore, il décide de partir de chez lui.

Bonne lecture

Harry avança sans vraiment savoir où aller. Soudain il toucha des morceaux de bois, en passant ses mains il devina que c'était une cabane ; il supposa que cela ferait l'affaire. Il entra dans la cabane et trouva un lit en mauvais état, il essaya avec la magie de l'arranger : il réussit à changer le matelas et à consolider le sommier, il trouva un drap tout troué il le changea en une couverture et s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Loin de là, à Godric's Hollow.

Albus avait réuni l'Ordre du Phénix, il regarda les gens installés autour de la table, puis pris la parole.

"-Bonsoir à tous je vous ai convoqués car le petit Harry s'est enfui, et j'ai besoin de vous pour nous aider à le retrouver.

-Et pourquoi s'est-il enfuit? demanda une sorcière avec un chignon et un air strict.

-Et bien, nous discutions avec James, Lily, Remus et Sirius, commença prudemment Dumbledore, puis nous avons entendu une porte claquée et nous avons vu qu'il n'était plus là.

-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi c'est ce qui a pu le blesser autant pour qu'il s'enfuit demanda un homme avec des cheveux gras et un nez disproportionné.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Servilus ! répondit James

-James tais-toi, le prévient Lily, c'est ta faute, tu es mal placé pour faire une remarque à Severus.

-Mais Lily jolie, commença James, ce n'est qu'un fichu mangemort !

-Mangemort certainement, lui dit Lily, mais lui au moins n'essayerait pas d'abandonner son fils !

-Abandonner? demanda McGonagall Qu'est-ce que cette histoire Albus ?

-Et bien, nous discutions du fait qu'i ans j'ai dit aux Potter qu'il faudrait éloigner Harry de son frère, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu. Ce soir James m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux éloigner Harry de Bastien car leurs parents se disputaient trop souvent à cause d'Harry, et donc nous parlions de l'envoyer éventuellement chez la sœur de Lily jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, avoua Albus.

-Petunia? Vous vouliez l'envoyer chez Petunia ? répéta Severus incrédule, Tuez-le directement ça sera encore plus simple que de lui faire vivre un enfer ! Cette femme ne supporte pas tout ce qui touche à la magie !

-C'est ce que je leur ai dit ! répondit Lily, Et puis il ne sert à rien de parlementer là-dessus vu qu'il restera ici. Jamais vous ne m'enlèverez Harry ! elle se tourna vers James, Tu refuses peut-être de le voir mais Harry est un garçon exceptionnel et très intelligent malgré son handicap mais toi tu ne vois que Bastien, jamais tu ne fais attention à lui !

-Handicap? demanda un homme rempli de cicatrices et un oeil de verre

-il est aveugle répondit Remus

-Aveugle? Et nous sommes là à discuter alors qu'il est seul dehors? dit McGonagall

-Vous avez raison ma chère, lui dit Albus, nous allons nous séparer et y aller, il ne doit pas être parti bien loin.

-Avez-vous une idée où il pourrait être? Lily? James?

-Non répondit James

-il y a un parc à quelques kilomètres d'ici, dit Lily, puis un peu plus loin il y a une cabane, on avait été y faire un tour i ou 2 ans.

-Bien nous allons commencer par là. Minerva, James, Sirius vous irez au parc ; Severus, Lily et Remus vous irez voir à la cabane quand à vous Molly, ça ne vous gêne pas de garder Bastien ? demanda Albus

-Absolument pas Albus, ce serait avec plaisir.

Ils se séparèrent sur cette note chacun partit à l'endroit qui lui avait été demandé. Severus, Lily et Remus transplanèrent aux abords de la cabane ; ils virent de la lumière, ils approchèrent de la porte et l'ouvrirent Harry était là à lire son livre sur les potions. Severus, en voyant cela, releva un sourcil et le regarda, Lily s'approcha et une des planches craqua qui lui fit relever la tête.

"-Qui est là?

-Harry mon chéri pourquoi es-tu parti? demanda Lily en continuant à avancer

-Maman comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Nous ne le savions pas, répondit Lily, nous le supposions seulement.

-Ne t'approche pas Maman, je n'irai pas chez Petunia je préfère rester seul ici, lui dit Harry en saisissant son sac.

-Mais Harry, je ne t'enverrai jamais là-bas mon petit ange lui dit Lily tout en avançant

-NON ! hurla Harry, je ne te crois pas !

Puis sous les yeux stupéfaits des sorciers il transplana et Lily s'effondra sur le sol et pleura. Severus s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, on le retrouvera, lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos, on retourne à Godric's Hollow Lupin.

Puis il transplana devant la porte de la maison et entra, Remus sur les talons. Dans le salon se trouvaient déjà les autres ; en voyant l'état de Lily, James s'approcha mais elle lui mit une gifle qui lui laissa une belle marque rouge sur la joue.

"-Ne t'approche plus de moi ! cria Lily, Mon fils ne veut plus rentrer par ta faute, JE TE DETESTE !

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Albus

-Il se passe qu'Harry préfère vivre seul que de partir chez Petunia il a crié à Lily qu'il ne la croyait pas et a transplané répondit Severus

-Transplaner? Voyons c'est impossible ! s'exclama Minerva

-il n'y a rien d'impossible il a eu peur sur le moment et il a transplané accidentellement dit Remus

-Pourquoi maman pleure? demanda Bastien

-Parce que Harry est parti répondit James

-Bon débarras, dit Bastien, on a pas besoin de lui après tout je suis le Survivant non?

-BASTIEN ALBUS SUPERBUS POTTER COMMENT OSE-TU DIRE CA ? HURLA LILY, HARRY EST TON FRERE TU N'AS PAS HONTE ?!

-Non je n'ai pas honte c'est un cracmol aveugle, à quoi peut-il servir? rétorqua Bastien

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver Lily se leva, s'approcha de Bastien et lui mit une gifle (bien moins violente que celle de James).

-Ne dis plus jamais ça Bastien, le fait que tu sois le Survivant ne veut pas dire que tu dois considérer les autres comme des moins que rien ! Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et tu en sortiras quand je te le dirai, dit Lily avec une voix glaciale, tu as compris ?

Bastien ne répondit pas mais partit en courant dans les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Lily monta à sa suite et lui prit son balai, puis redescendit dans le salon où tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Lily comment as-tu osé le gifler ? commença James, il n'a fait que dire la vérité ; Harry n'a jamais fait de magie accidentelle, il n'a jamais fait de magie tout court.

-Tu m'expliques comment il a transplané s'il était cracmol? lui dit Lily peut-être te faut-il un cours ? Pour transplaner il faut utiliser sa puissance magique, un cracmol n'aurait jamais pu transplaner, même accidentellement et puis il n'a pas à parler comme ça ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vu en regardant Bastien ? Un mini James, ce que j'ai vu en toi au début une arrogance pure ton fils est arrogant, il est comme toi. Je ne le laisserai pas devenir comme ça, certes il doit battre Voldemort mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'éduquer comme un enfant normal. Maintenant je vais essayer de retrouver mon fils

Sur cette tirade elle tourna les talons et la porte claqua, Remus et Severus la suivirent dehors puis ils disparurent dans un plop discret.

Voilà le 3éme chapitre

En vue de vos reviews, chaque chapitre sera maintenant corrigé par Atsune que je remercie énormément. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours.

Bisou Attina


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour je poste le chapitre 4

je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, et je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise comme certain me l'ont conseillé j'ai pris une correctrice : je remercie encore 1 fois Atsune pour tout

Pour le sondage vous avez été nombreux à donner votre avis et je vous remercie pour toutes ces idées maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre pour voir qui va retrouver Harry.

Pour satisfaire la curiosité les noms de Bastien et Harry ont été choisi par l'auteur original voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu: "Pour moi, Bastien ressemble à Albus de par sa soif de pouvoir, et Superbus veut dire en latin, je crois, qui veut qu'on s'occupe de sa petite personne.

Harry, intelligent, sage et innocent comme Lily. Angelicus ressemble à un mot latin qui signifie quelqu'un d'angélique."

§...§ Parole en Fourchelang

Bonne lecture à vous

Lily, Severus et Remus se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, ils désirèrent de commencer par là pour chercher Harry.

-Bonjours, Tom salua Lily

-Mme Potter, comment allez-vous? répondit Tom

-Ca peut aller, dites-moi, mon fils n'est pas passé par ici? demanda Lily

-Ha non je suis désolé Mme Potter, Bastien a-t-il des problèmes?

-Je ne cherche pas Bastien mais son jumeau Harry mon 2ème fils expliqua Lily

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un autre enfant, lui dit Tom, mais non aucun enfant n'est passé par ici je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave merci quand même souffla Lily

-Nous devrions nous séparer nous aurons plus de chance de le retrouver rapidement dit Severus

-Tu as raison mais où chercher? demanda Remus

-Je pense que Lily devrait commencer par le Chemin de Traverse et le monde moldu, ensuite toi Pré-au-Lard et ses alentours et moi je retourne vers Godric Hollow voir dans les alentours. Qu'en penses-tu Lily? demanda Severus

-Ca me va, mais on devrait quand même passer par Godric Gollow chercher des potions imagine qu'il se soit désartibulé ou qu'il se soit fait mal en tombant, je suis si inquiète, c'est mon fils et je l'aime !

-Bien nous allons à Godric Hollow chercher les potions et nous commencerons les recherches après dit Remus

-Allez-y sans moi j'ai déjà mon stock de potions sur moi, je vais commencer les recherches dit Severus

-Merci Severus, soufla Lily, je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour ce que tu fais.

Sur ces mots ils transplanèrent à Godric Hollow et se séparent. Harry, de son côté, avait atterri dans la forêt près du bois il se releva et avança doucement en se tenant à un arbre, il entendit un bruit, quelque chose rampait sur le sol, il entendit alors un sifflement :

§-Déjeuner, enfin de la nourriture ccccce que çççça sssssent bon !siffla la voix§

§-Qui est là ? répondit Harry en sifflant§

§-Ho un parleur ! Ravi de te rencontrer petit humain siffla à nouveau la voix§

§-Où êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? §

§-Je ssssssuis un ssssserpent de feu croisé avec un de glacccce mais ne me vois-tu pas jeune Humain? demanda la voix§

§-Non je sssssuis aveugle, es-tu venimeux? demanda harry§

§-Oui ssssssssssssseulement sssssssi je le veux.§

§-Veux-tu alors venir sssssur mon bras que je sssssssssssache où tu es?§

§-Bien sssssssûr de la chaleur !§

Harry se baissa et mit son bras par terre, il attendit et sentit quelque chose ramper sur son bras puis monter autour de son cou.

§-Tu es tout cccchaud jeune humain un vrai déliccccce !§

§-Je te remercccccie comment t'appelles-tu?§

§-Ssssssssssssssssssserphia et vous humain?§

§-Harry, Harry Potter. Ssssssaurais-tu où je pourrais me reposer un peu, je ssssuis fatigué demanda Harry en baillant§

§-Il y a une petite maison à quelques mètres d'ici avance tout droit puis tourne à droite quand je te le dirai. Sssssssssssi tu es aveugle, je sssssserai alors ton guide protecteur.§

§-Merci Sssssssssssssssssserphia je sssssuis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.§

Il avança sous la directive de son serpent et arriva à une maison abandonnée, il entra et le serpent lui dit que la maison appartenait à l'amant de son ancien maître. Il trouva la chambre et la salle de bain il y avait encore du gel douche et des potions. On aurait dit que la maison était habitée. Il se doucha et alla s'allonger, il s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par le transplanage qu'il avait effectué.

De son côté Severus avait transplané au bord de la forêt, il suivit les traces laissées par Harry sur le sol, il trouva la maison. Il se jeta un sort de silence pour éviter que l'enfant ne l'entende marcher. Il entra et avança vers les étagères qu'il y avait dans le salon, il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre où il vit l'enfant dormir, il s'approcha et le détailla. Harry avait les cheveux de son père avec les traits fins de sa mère et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude terne. D'un coup, le lit s'illumina et commença à disparaitre, Severus s'y accrocha et disparut avec Harry.

Harry se réveilla et vit qu'il faisait jour, il se leva mais cogna sur quelque chose étendue par terre.

§-Sssssssssssssserphia qui y a-t-il par terre devant le lit?§

§-Un humain avec des cccccheveux noir et gras et un gros nez.§

§-Cccc'est Sssssssssseverussssssss Rogue un ami de ma mère et de Dumbeldore, il faut le réveiller et ssssssssavoir cccce qu'il faisait iccccci.§

Serphia descendit du lit et s'approcha du maître des potions allongé par terre et siffla à son oreille ce qui le réveilla en sursaut.

§-Missssssssssssssssion accomplie Harry§

§-Merci mon ami.§

-Potter? Est-ce que vous allez bien? demanda Severus

-Oui que faites-vous là?

-Nous vous cherchions, votre mère est terriblement inquiète expliqua Severus

-Non vous devez vous tromper ils voulaient me mettre chez ma tante, ils se fichent de moi comme toujours dit douloureusement Harry

-Pas Lily, en ce moment elle est en train de vous chercher dans le monde moldu, elle est folle de chagrin, elle a même giflé votre père et votre frère expliqua Severus

§-L'humain dit vrai j'ai vu dans ssssssssssses ssssssssouvenir une belle femme rousssssssse avec de grands yeux verts.§

§-Merci Ssssssssssserphia siffla Harry§, mais James, lui veux que je m'en aille, il ne m'aime pas et maman sera malheureuse parce qu'ils s'engueuleront tout le temps déclara tristement Harry

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, dit Severus, j'ai fait mes études en même temps que tes parents et ton père n'a pas changé, ça fait des années qu'il est comme ça. Tu es fourchelangue, comment as-tu eu ce don?

-J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi déclara une voix à l'entrée mais d'abord si vous me disiez qui vous êtes , et ce que vous faites chez moi.

-Désolé je m'appelle Harry Potter et lui c'est Severus Rogue, je ne savais pas que la maison était encore habitée je suis désolé Mr comment vous appelez-vous?

-Godric Griffondor, leur dit-il, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous.

-Par Salazar, s'écria Severus, nous avons remonté le temps Harry nous somme arrivés au temps des fondateurs

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué celui qui a retrouvé Harry c'est Severus Rogue(ou Snape comme bon vous semble) avec un petit voyage temporel ou notre petit Harry aura de joli surprise

sur ces mots je vous souhaite quand même d'avoir passé un joyeux noël et une Bonne Année 2014 qui j'espére vous apportera bonheur,joie et santé.

Bye Attina


End file.
